Stacks
by Didou27
Summary: AU - Alors qu'elle révise pour ses examens de fin de semestre, Belle rencontre le Professeur Gold à la bibliothèque. Deuxième partie de la Professor Gold Serie. TRADUCTION de la fic de DDAgent


**Auteur:** DDAgent

**Disclaimer:** OUAT reste la propriété de ses créateurs et l'histoire reste celle de DDAgent, je ne fais que la traduire.

**N/T:** J'ai laissé la quote de Shakespeare en anglais parce que ça sonnait mieux dans le texte, la traduction se trouve à la fin de la fic!

Le lien vers l'original se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

Stacks

_« Oh Ms French, vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû porter une chemise aussi fine en classe. »_

_Belle se mit à frissonner lorsque la canne de son professeur ouvrit le col de sa chemise pour révéler son décolleté. Elle avait choisit de porter du satin rouge sous une chemise noire, optant pour une combinaison audacieuse et séductrice. Elle et son professeur jouaient au chat et à la souris en classe depuis des mois et Belle savait qu'un jour ils perdraient le contrôle et cèderaient à leurs envies. Elle était heureuse, alors que le bout de sa canne faisait sauter le reste de ses boutons, que ce jour soit enfin arrivé._

_« Vous auriez pu tout simplement l'enlever, » murmura Belle, regardant les yeux du Professeur Gold s'assombrir de désir alors qu'ils se posaient sur sa peau. Elle s'exposait pour lui, une trouvaille sans prix qui n'attendait que la caresse de ses mains calleuses. Belle grogna à la simple pensée de ses mains sur elle._

_La main tenant sa canne s'avança vers elle, appuyant le bout de bois contre le fin tissu qui retenait sa poitrine en otage. Avec juste assez de pression, il céda et dévoilant ses seins. « Oh Ms French » grogna-t-il._

_Elle pressa ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre par anticipation alors que le Professeur se déplaçait entre les chaises. Sa canne claqua au sol alors qu'il s'asseyait à coté d'elle. « J'ai rêvé de ça, Belle. Depuis des mois, je ne rêve que de toi. »_

_Une main se glissa dans ses boucles, l'autre s'avançant pour s'emparer d'un de ses seins. Elle était perdue avant même qu'il ne presse sa bouche sur la sienne._

« Hey marmotte, dans ton Pays Imaginaire, t'aurais pas les notes du cours de mercredi ? »

Belle releva la tête du bureau, un morceau de papier collé sur son visage. Elle posa un regard flou sur son partenaire de révision, August Booth, par-dessus le bureau, le regardant faire un geste vers le tas de notes et de livres qui reposaient devant eux. Elle détestait le devoir de fin de semestre de journalisme. Elle détestait se faire réveiller au milieu d'un rêve érotique avec son professeur. « Je pense qu'elles sont dans le dossier violet. »

August leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le dossier lui-même lorsqu'elle ne bougea pas. Belle était trop occupée à essayer de faire surface. La pendule de la bibliothèque venait tout juste d'afficher 6 heures du matin. Elle et August étaient là depuis 8 heures le soir précédent essayant de faire le tour des questions que le Professeur Glass risquait de leur poser. Mais Belle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se concentrer sur le Journalisme ses yeux ne cessaient de revenir sur le livre caché sous le dossier bleu.

« Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil, » dit August, brisant le silence. Belle leva les yeux vers lui et le vit lui sourire. « J'étais bon ? »

Belle fit un bruit de dégout. Elle n'avait pas besoin de vomir aussi tôt le matin. « Je vais chercher le texte de Smee. J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose sur l'éthique. »

« J'ai un besoin que j'aimerai que tu vérifies. »

Sentant quelque chose de dérangeant glisser sur sa peau, Belle se leva de la table et se précipita vers la section Journalisme de la bibliothèque de l'université. August était dégoutant, toujours en train de tourner autour d'elle et de Ruby en racontant des histoires pour essayer de les séduire. Normalement, Belle n'aurait jamais approché quelqu'un comme lui, surtout après toute la débâcle avec Greg. Mais August était le meilleur ami de son ami Jefferson, un major en psychologie qui s'essayait à la photographie. Elle et Ruby toléraient August uniquement par égard pour lui.

Belle trouva le livre qu'elle cherchait dans le rayon Journalisme. Sa peau se sentait bien mieux loin d'August, elle avait repris son apparence rosée après que les effets de son rêve avec le Professeur Gold se soient estompés. Ce genre de rêves devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, tout comme ses sessions _personnelles_ des plus bruyantes lorsque Ruby était sortie pour la nuit. Belle ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à son diplôme et donc, devait faire quelque chose pour apaiser cette attirance. Encore un an et demi à tenir.

Levant les yeux vers le livre, Belle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de l'attraper. Grognant en constatant que la fatigue l'empêchait de coordonner ses mouvements pour attraper le livre, Belle essaya de voir s'il n'y avait pas un homme plus grand qu'elle pour venir aider une demoiselle en détresse.

« _Merde_, » jura Belle, ne voulant pas retourner vers August sans le livre, ou encore pire, lui demander de l'aide.

Alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le livre, une canne passa dans son champ de vision et le fit tomber dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers la gauche pour découvrir son amant onirique devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je ne savais pas que vous utilisiez un langage aussi grossier Ms French. »

Elle soupira nerveusement. Le Professeur Gold présentait bien malgré l'heure matinale. Une chemise violette, _toujours pas_ de cravate. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une cravate. Une fine ombre se dessinait sur ses joues. Belle serra ses mains dans son dos pour stopper toutes intentions qu'elle aurait pu avoir de le pousser contre les étagères et le laisser déposer sa bouche sur des parties d'elle qu'elle savait encore tendre de sa sieste. Dix-neuf mois à tenir.

« C'est bientôt le devoir de fin de semestre de Journalisme, je pense que ça autorise un langage un peu plus coloré, » répondit Belle dans un sourire bien trop grand pour cacher sa nervosité. Il lui rendit son sourire. « Merci de votre aide pour le livre. »

« Mais de rien Ms French. » Il fronça les sourcils amusé. « La bibliothèque est un endroit dangereux, comme je viens de le découvrir ce matin. Monsieur Nolan et Ms Blanchard étaient assez occupés lorsque je suis allé chercher un livre dans le rayon Histoire. »

Belle tint sa bouche close. Tout le monde savait que les deux dernière année, David et Mary Margaret avait été trouvé plusieurs fois en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans le rayon Histoire. Belle les avait surpris deux fois lorsqu'elle était allée chercher un livre que Gold avait mentionné en classe. Mais le fait que Gold les ait surpris… cela fit rougir Belle. L'un de ses fantasmes préférés était lui, la prenant contre une étagère, faisant tomber quelques livres en cours de route.

« Oui, je pense que les _dramaturges_ de l'époque Tudor ont quelque peu perdu de leur attrait pour moi. »

Belle ricana. Il avait un sens de l'humour étrange, mais il semblait s'illuminer chaque fois qu'elle riait. Peut être que lorsqu'elle serait diplômée, il la verrait comme plus que juste une étudiante. « Vous cherchiez du Shakespeare ? »

Gold acquiesça en s'appuyant contre les étagères. Belle s'approcha de lui, bien déterminée à profiter de cette conversation privée avec son professeur favori. August pouvait attendre c'était tellement rare qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec Gold en dehors de sa classe ou de son bureau. Surtout si tôt le matin. Ses cheveux semblaient un peu en bataille, comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir du lit. Belle mémorisa son apparence débraillée pour l'ajouter à sa liste toujours plus longue de fantasme sur son Professeur.

« Vous êtes une admiratrice du Barde, Ms French ? »

Belle acquiesça avec ferveur, cherchant une citation d'une de ses pièces pour impressionner le Professeur, mais elle se trouva sans mots. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était bien trop cliché. Heureusement, Gold prit pitié d'elle et continua à lui poster des questions. « Qu'elle est votre pièce préféré ? Je suis sûr que je peux deviner. »

Personne n'avait jamais deviné – personne dans la classe Shakespeare et Marlowe qu'elle avait suivit l'année précédente n'avait réussi à deviner. La joie avait remplacé l'anxiété et Belle se mit à sourire. « Okay, allez y. »

Son Professeur la regarda, levant un sourcil et caressant sa barbe naissante d'un geste théâtral. Après une minute de réflexion, il fit une volute avec sa main, pointant son doigt sur son visage. « Vous ne semblez pas être du style tragi-romantique, mais une romantique quand même. Je dirais Songe d'une nuit d'été. »

Elle ricana et secoua la tête. « Bonne pièce, mais pas ma préféré. »

« La mégère apprivoisée ? Vous semblez aimer le chalenge de quelqu'un au caractère orageux et tragiquement incompris. »

Elle se remit à rire, se demandant si le Professeur Gold était vraiment en train de flirter avec elle. Il semblait bien. Il était son professeur préféré, et ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Mais peut être qu'elle imaginait tout ça – elle était vraiment fatiguée et avec le rêve érotique qu'elle avait fait, elle aurait pris un simple sourire en sa direction pour une demande en mariage.

« C'est Richard III, » expliqua-t-elle, le sortant de la misère.

Gold leva un sourcil, confus de son choix. « Richard III ? Sérieusement ? »

Belle haussa les épaules. « Le langage est impeccable. Ce qui me fait le plus l'aimer est son contenu historique. Je veux dire, elle a été écrite quand Elizabeth I était monarque et peu importe comment vous habillez Richard III, c'est son grand père qui gagne à la fin de la pièce. » Ses joues rosirent un peu. « J'aime la façon dont tout fini dans un chaos complet, le moment où vous pouvez voir la chute de Richard sur scène. Pourtant, ma réplique préférée vient de Hastings : O momentary grace of mortal men… »

Elle vit son sourire passer d'amusé à sincère. _« Which we more hunt for than the grace of God. » _Le Professeur Gold ricana, sa voix rauque entre ses lèvres. « C'est ma préférée aussi. J'ai joué Hastings sur scène lorsque j'étais jeune. Le mec qui jouait Richard, un vrai enfoiré, me balançait une chaise à la tête pendant les répétitions. J'ai souvent ajouté quelques jurons colorés lorsqu'il agissait comme ça. Comme le jour de la première où j'ai du me baisser très vite. »

Belle se mit à rire, baissant la tête alors qu'ils partageaient un moment si personnel. Elle ne savait rien de Gold a part cette mince information qu'il venait de lui donner. Ils échangèrent un sourire, ses yeux se baissant lorsqu'elle soutint son regard trop longtemps.

« Vous feriez mieux de retourner étudier Ms French. Mais, s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas de manger et de dormir – ce n'est que du Journalisme. Vos études d'Histoire sont bien plus importantes. »

Belle ricana, repoussant une boucle derrière son oreille. Elle imaginait _tellement_ les yeux de Gold suivre son mouvement. « Je prendrais soin de moi, Professeur, promis. »

« Bien. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se détourna pour la quitter avant de se retourner vers elle. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac et elle essaya d'empêcher son esprit d'élaborer des scénarios plus improbables les uns que les autres. « Oh, Ms French ? J'ai noté votre dernier devoir. Je vous vois dans mon bureau lundi à la première heure. »

Grognant alors qu'il la quittait, Belle se laissa aller contre les étagères. Un autre D. Au moins elle allait passer en Journalisme, et malgré son partenaire de révision des plus turbulents, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir son examen. Pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à se plonger dans l'Histoire. Peut-être que c'était a cause de Gold, elle passait trop de temps à penser à ses mains, ses mots, sa voix lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille. Un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres, Belle se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ses affaires et où se trouvait le nouveau livre de son Professeur sur les représentations de la période des Tudor dans la culture populaire.

Ruby avait prévu de sortir ce soir là. Belle sentait qu'après avoir passé toute la journée à étudier, mieux valait se coucher tôt.

* * *

Traduction de la quote de Shakespeare:

_O faveur momentanée des mortels que nous poursuivons avec plus d'ardeur que la grâce de Dieu!_

Voilà la seconde partie de la Professor Gold Serie de DD Agent, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que la traduction est à la hauteur de l'histoire originale._  
_


End file.
